I Like my Cracktascular Drabbles !
by Stitches on a Zeppelin
Summary: Drabble series. Each under 300 words, with few just over 300. #4: Italy's Sense of Taste
1. England has Lost his Unicorn

**A/N: This is a drabble thingy I'm doing. The "chapters" will be under 300 words, with a few exceptions.**

#1: England has Lost his Unicorn

The G8 meeting had just begun. Yet, England was not there. " 'ey, where's l'Angleterre?" France asked, staring at England's empty chair.

"I dunno."

"Me either." Suddenly, the door was busted in. England flew into the room, his appearance frazzeled.

"HELP! I need help!"

"Iggy! What do you need help with? Me, the hero will help you!"

"I... I have lost my UNICORN!"

"Uh... I'll take a rain check on that hero thing..."

"Oh, l'Angleterre, you're pitiful."

"Shut up you bloody frog!"


	2. Canada's Inner French

Drabble #2: Canada's Inner French

"'ello Briton..." A perverted voice said, in a slight French accent, from behind England.

"France! You fr-" He twisted around, stopping mid-sentence. "Canada? What are you doing?"

"Heh heh, noth-zing, Briton. At least, not yet..." England was wondering what the hell was happening, until he entered the meeting room.

* * *

><p>"July 27th ...? Oh god! It's already come!" He shouted, staring at the date circled on the calendar.<p>

"Vhat has come, England?" Germany asked, Italy latched onto his arm.

"It's July 27th!" Everyone's eyes widened.

"NO! You don't mean... It's that time already! The hero didn't prepare!" America shouted. Suddenly, France and Canada waltz in, both sporting perverted grins.

"Why, 'ello everyone. Care to join me and papa in ze next room?"

"I can see why Liechtenstein refused to come today..." Switzerland said, his hand reaching for his gun. Everyone raced from the room, followed by two perverted Frenchmen.

And that's why everyone avoids Canada and France on July 27th.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For those that don't get it, Canada became a French Colony on July 27th, 1605. ****:D Hope you get that more easier now.**


	3. Hungary's Yaoi Collection

Drabble #3: Hungary's Yaoi Collection

"Hey, Hungary. Vat is zis?" Austria asked, holding up a doujinshi manga.

"Uh... A manga?" She replied, hoping he wouldn't look inside.

"I can zee zat. I'm just vondering vhy Italy and Germany are on ze cover."

"Hey, I don't know... Ask Japan. I got them- I mean it, from him!"

"Zem? Does zis mean you have more?" Hungary froze, her eyes flickering to her closet. Austria rose a brow, and walked towards her closet.

"Ah! No! Don't go in there!" He smirked, and placed his hand on the knob. She ran to stop him, but he had already opened the door. Austria tumbled to the ground, pulling Hungary with him. They were covered in manga, the final manga falling open on Austria's face. He sat up, and peeled the manga from his face.

"Vat is zis! I vould never... AH!" Hungary looked over his shoulder, and saw that it was opened to a particularly steamy page between Austria and Prussia. Austria quickly got up, and left the room in a huff.

Hungary sighed, and started picking up her Yaoi. She picked up the AusPru one, and found miniscule blood drops on it. "Oh ho ho... He so liked it."

From then on, she discovered Austria secretly looking through her yaoi.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This one is one of my favourites. I hope you guys enjoy! :D**


	4. Italy's Sense of Taste

Drabble #4: Italy's Sense of Taste

It was an average morning. Italy woke up slowly, but his eyes never opened. "Ve~" He sits up, before making his way to the bathroom. He does his business, and descends the stairs. He goes into the kitchen, and starts to boil water. "Ve~ My pasta should be done soon~" He places the noodles into the water, then starts making some tomato sauce.

After a few minute, his pasta was done. "Ve~! It's finished!" He lifted a forkful to his mouth, and chomped down. Right away, he noticed something was wrong. His pasta tasted... bland. Italy's eyes snapped open, and his eyes started watering. "Ve~! Germany! Germany!" He dashed quickly up the stairs, heading straight for Germany's room. "GERMANY!"

"Italy! Vhat ist wrong!" The blond burst from his room, gun in hand. A choked sob came from Italy, as he stuttered out,

"G-G-G-Germany! It's t-t-terrible!" Germany blushed slightly, before awkwardly wrapping Italy in a hug.

"Vhat happened?"

"M-M-My PASTA!" Italy practically dragged Germany to the kitchen, and made him sit at the table.

"Vhat? This ist vhy du vere crying? Over pasta?"

"It tastes bland though~!" Germany took a bite, and gave Italy a confused look.

"Vhat? This tastes like your pasta normally does. Kind of tasty."

"Eeeeeeeh! B-But it tastes bland to me~!" Germany walked over to him, and pried open his mouth.

"Italy... Did du brush your teeth vright before eating your pasta?" Italy took a moment to think.

"Ve~ I did!" Germany sighed, and shoved a forkful of pasta into Italy's open mouth. "Ve~! It tastes so good now~!"

"Dumkopf."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There ya' go! Italy loses his sense of taste for a whole ten minutes! :D I have a list of about 26 ideas for this.**

**Next time! _Essential French with Francis Bonnefoy._ **


End file.
